AWAKE AND ALIVE
by chipmunksforlife
Summary: Alvin comes home after being in the navy seals for 7 long years durring the night Brittany hears omething and tells Alvin when he gose to check it out his worst nightmare begins Alvin and Brittany are in their CGI forms but will be 2' 11" tall so they can shoot the guns in this story and please enjoy and review in order to post the sequel to this it has to get 55 reviews thank you
1. Chapter 1

AWAKE AND ALIVE

chapter 1 coming home

**Hello people this is my newest story it will have AxB with small amounts of SxJ and TxE sorry but ANYWHO the munk;s and ette's will be in their CGI forms but will be 2' 11" tall so they can shoot the guns that will be in this story it is rated m for large amounts of blood and gore and very strong language well I hope you enjoy and please review**

ALVIN'S POV

Finaly after almost 7 years of being in the navy seals I am going home to my loving wife Brittany and our 4 kids two boys and two girls. It has been close to 6 years since I had last seen them. I keep in contact with them all the time but it still hurts not to be able to hold my children and kiss my wife. Well right now I am at the air port my plane has just landed and waiting for a cab to take me home. My family doesn't know that I am coming home I want it to be a surprise.

After I got a cab I told the driver where to go and then sat back waiting to see my family after so long of being away. The cab pulled up in front of my house and I just sat there, I asked the driver to honk the horn three times. " Sure no problem sir" he said to me. HONK HONK HONK he honked the horn then I waited for my family to come out and see who was honking their horn. After only waiting for 3 minutes the door to the house opened and then I saw my beautiful family come out of the door. They stood there for a few seconds until my wife squinted her eyes and then ran to the cab screaming. " AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVV VVVVIIIIIIIINNNNNNN"!

I got out of the cab and ran to her. When we meet in the middle she jumped up in my arms and we gave each other a very long and deep passionate kiss, and then I heard my kids yelling and running twords me. I knelt down and gave each one of them a huge hug and a kiss. " DADDY you're home we missed you so much" my son AJ said. " How are my little ones doing I've missed you all to very much" I looked at all 4 of them and had tears in my eyes, god I missed them so much. " Sir excuse me sir" the cab driver was trying to get my attention. " Oh sorry right here what do I owe you" I asked him. " Ya know what it's on the house" did I just hear right. " No I should pay you for your services" I said to him and started to pull my wallet out of my bag. " No I told you it is on the house just seeing a soldier coming home to his family is payment enough.

I looked at the driver and sighed in defeat" ok you win thank you" I said to him and then he got out of the car and walked over to me and stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and then he said " no thank you" he got back in his cab and drove away. " That was real nice of him to do that" Brittany said and then put her arms around my waist. I looked in her beautiful ice blue eyes and she looked in my hazel ones. I could see a hint of friskyness in her eyes" I think someone has really missed me huh" I said hinting twords the house. " Well if you want to tonight I can welcome you home properly" she said and then kissed me on the lips. " uh... mom dad did you forget that we are here" our daughter Alice said looking up at us her tail flicking up and down.

" Oh sorry baby why don't we go inside and have some dinner" Brittany said and we all went in the house for dinner.

NORMAL POV

After dinner the kids went to bed. Alvin tucked his children in and then told them good night. He closed their door and then walked down the hall to his and Brittany' bedroom. Alvin opened the door and stopped when he saw his wife laying down on the bed with nothing on top of the sheets. " I guess someone did miss me" he said then shut the door. After 8 hours and 8 rounds of passionate love making later both Alvin and Brittany were sleeping peacfuly holding eachothe close. Suddenly there was a noise outside, Brittany opend her eyes and listend for the noise again.

She heard what sounded like moaning and started to shake Alvin. " Alvin, Alvin honey wake up, there's someone outside, I think they're trying to get in" she said to him. Alvin opened his yes and listened and then he heard it to. " Stay here I'll go check it out" Alvin got out of bed and put his pants on then grabbed his shoes and put them on. " Go check on the kids I'll be right back" he said and started to go down the stairs. Alvin walked over to his gun safe and put the code in and opened it. " Aw there's my baby" he said to himself and grabbed the gun. His gun is his high-powered AA12 automatic shotgun it's fully loaded with a 250 round drum clip. Alvin put the drum clip on the gun and cocked it putting a round in the chamber.

Alvin walked to the front door and unlocked it. " Ok 3...2...1" he said and then swung the door open. He put the gun up to his shoulder and started looking around to see if he could find anyone on his property. " Is there anyone out here" Alvin shouted and then waited for a reply. Alvin started to go around to the back of the house when he heard the moaning again. " Alright who ever you are show yourself now or I will blow a hole in your ass the size of texas" he said and then before he could move any farther there was a very loud scream. " OH SHIT BRITTANY KIDS"!

**Well there you go the first chapter of my new story I hope you all enjoy it and review please I will try and update everyday if I can my grandma passed away yesterday and her funeral is this saturday I said thatI wouldn't be writing for a while but I started to get depressed so I just started writting my new story well ANYWHO hope you like it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 IT BEGINS

chapter 2 **IT BEGINS**

**A/N Hello peoples I'm back with chapter 2 and let me tell you this now Dave will be in this chapter but not how you think enjoy and please review here we go**

" OH SHIT BRITTANY KIDS"! Alvin yelled then ran back into the house. Alvin started looking all around the house for the intruder hoping and praying that his family were safe. He started to walk up the stairs when he heard the moaning again. " Oh fuck" he said to himself. The moaning was coming from Brittany and his bedroom. Alvin stopped at the doorway to the bedroom and waited for a couple of minutes. After waiting for over 5 minutes he decided to go in the room and confront this asshole.

Alvin made sure that the safety was off on his gun and then said " who ever is in there come out and surrender, or I am coming in there and dragging your ass out, your choice"! Alvin waited for a response. " OK THAT'S IT ASSHO-" he stopped yelling when he saw what looked like someone coming out of the bedroom. " I knew you would see it my wa-" Alvin stopped again when he saw who it was. " DAVE"! Alvin yelled and started to walk twords him. " ALVIN DON'T" he stopped and looked down the hall and saw that Brittany was poking her head out of their kid's bedroom. " Uh... Britt honey what are you doing peeking out the door for it's only Da-" Alvin was cut off by something grabbing his shoulder.

Alvin turned around to see that Dave was missing half of his neck. " WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled stepping back from his 'dad'. " Dave what happened to you Dave answer me" Alvin was really concerned about Dave and when Dave didn't answer him Alvin got even more concerned for him. " Alvin please be careful" Brittany said fear present in her voice. " Don't worrie honey I'll be fin-" suddenly Dave lurched forward and grabbed ahold of Alvin's shoulder and then tried to bite him. " DAVE WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING" Alvin yelled pushing Dave back into the bedroom. Alvin brought his gun up to his shoulder and took aim. " Dave don't make me do this" Alvin said trying to get Dave to stop.

" Please DAD stop moving, I don't want to have to shoot you, please STOP"! Alvin was starting to sob at this point, but if he had to he would kill his own 'dad' to protect his family. " Alvin just shoot him" Brittany said panick and fear evident on her face. " Brittany ... I I I can't do it, he is my dad, I just can't do it". Suddenly Dave grabbed Alvin by his shirt and tried to bite him again. Alvin kicked Dave back and then **' BOOOOOOMMMM'.** The only thing that either Alvin or Brittany heard was the sound of Dave's body hitting the floor, dead.

Alvin dropped to his knees and started to cry. " GOD DAMN IT DAVE, WHY"! Alvin yelled as he looked at his 'dads' body. Brittany came up to him and put her arms around him in a tight embrace. " Oh baby, I'm so sorry" she said trying her best to calm him down. " Ssshhh it's ok I'm right here sweetheart" Brittany started to rub his back for comfort. " I just don't understand" Alvin said sobbing into his wifes night-gown. " What honey, what don't you get" she asked him. " Why didn't he stop, or at least say something to me when I spoke to him" Alvin said starting to cry again. " I don't know Alvin" Brittany said then there was foot steps coming up on them from behind. Alvin grabbed his gun and aimed it at who or what ever was coming their way.

" Mommy daddy is everything ok" asked Brenda their other daughter. " Yes sweetie everything is fine go on back to bed ok" said Brittany looking at her daughter. " Ok goodnight mommy goodnight daddy" Brenda said and started to walk back to her bedroom. " Goodnight sweetheart" said Brittany " Goodnight baby" said Alvin trying to hide the sobbing in his voice. " Alvin what are we going to do with the body" Brittany asked looking at the body of her father-in-law. Alvin looked up at her and said " I don't know Britt". " Well we could put it in the basement for right now until we figure out what to do with it" Brittany said hoping that Alvin would agree with her idea. Alvin looked up at his wife his eyes narrowed. " IT he was my dad not an it how can you say that" " I'm sorry Alvin I didn't mean to be rude" she said looking down at the floor.

Alvin lifted her chin up and looked in her ice blue eyes." No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" Alvin said and then gave her a kiss on her lips. When they parted Alvin looked deep into his wifes eyes and said " ok let's get Dave's body in the basement and at least try to get some rest, ok". Brittany nodded her head and then helped her husband put Dave's body in the basement. After they were done they both went back upstairs and cleaned up the blood that was left. " Ok all cleaned up now let's go to bed and get some sleep" Alvin said and went into the bedroom, he took off his pants and then his shirt then climbed into bed putting his arm over Brittany and they both fell a sleep.

**Well there you go chapter two I hoped you liked it poor Alvin I feel sorry for him having to shoot and kill his own dad well ANYWHO please review and to let everyone know I will be starting the sequel to Theodore and Eleanor's next step in a couple of weeks **


	3. Chapter 3 All hell brakes loose

chapter 3 All hell breaks loose

**A/N Well here we are chapter 3 like the title of the chapter says all hell breaks loose but how about I quit gabbing and start typing well enjoy and please review**

The next morning Alvin woke up in bed and sat up. He looked over at his wife and sighed. " Well better get her up and start to figure on what to do" Alvin said to himself. Alvin leaned over and started to shake her. " Brittany, honey, wake up". Brittany's eyes started to slowly open and then she rolled over and smiled at Alvin. " Good morning sweetheart" she said to Alvin and kissed him on his lips which he greatly accepted and kissed her back. After they pulled away from their kiss the door to their bedroom swung open and all four children came running in.

" AJ,Alice,Brenda,James what's the matter, what's wrong" asked Brittany looking at all four of them. " Mommy Daddy there is some people outside and they don't look very friendly" said AJ looking at both of his parents. Alvin looked at Brittany and then shot out of bed and to the window. " OH... MY... GOD"! yelled Alvin then looking back at his family. " Um... we have a serious problem" he said and motioned for Brittany to come to the window. When she looked her eyes went wide and then screamed. " Ok we need to get outta here" Alvin said and looked at his wife and said " go help the kids pack some clothes and then pack some for us we are going to Simon and Jeanette's place". Brittany nodded and then took their kids to their room and started to help them pack for the trip.

Alvin ran downstairs and went to his gun safe put the code in and opened it up. " Ok now to get the rest of my guns and ammo" he said to himself and started to pull out the drawers and grabbing all the ammo and guns he had. After collecting all the weaponry and ammo for it Alvin ran back upstairs and into his bedroom. Brittany walked into the room and saw her husband standing at the foot of their bed holding a machine gun. " Uh honey where did you get that thing" she asked him and walked up to him and put her paw on his shoulder and making his tail flick up and down.

" Well seeing that I am in the Navy seals I kinda asked for a few weapons just in case I would need to defend my family so my commander gave me a few". Brittany looked at him the shrugged and picked up one of the weapons and looked it over. " Uh sweetheart you might wanna put that one down" Alvin said to her with a tense look on his face. Brittany looked at him with a confused look on her face. " Why I kinda like this one" she said to him and looked in the scope of the gun. " Well for one thing that gun is extremely powerful and will knock you on your ass if you don,t fire it right" Alvin told her. " What kind of gun is it then" she asked interested in it now.

" If you must know it is a 50 caliber high-powered sniper rifle that can shoot a 50 caliber bullet close to 2 miles away and hit its target" he told her and reached his hands out for the gun. Brittany nodded and handed the gun over to her husband and then sat down on the bed. Brittany sighed and looked over at the window then back at Alvin who was just getting done loading the rest of his guns and putting then in one of his duffel bags. " What's the mater sweetheart" he asked her putting the duffel bag on the bed and sitting next to her. " Alvin what are those things out there and what do they want from us" she asked putting her head on his shoulder. Alvin put his arm around her waist and looked in her ice blue eyes. " I have no clue honey but what ever they are there is a lot of them". Just as Alvin was about to lean in and kiss her there was a loud crash followed by an even louder scream.

Both Alvin and Brittany ran out of their bedroom and into their kids room. As soon as they got to the door of the kid's bedroom they both saw that the window on the west wall was broken out. " Kids get away from the window now" said Alvin then he walked over to the window to look out. When he got to the window he stopped and looked back at Brittany. " Honey go grab my gun the AA12" he asked her. " Uh Alvin which one is the AA12 again" she asked him. " The one with the big round clip on it and it's black" he told her. Brittany left and then came back a few seconds later with the correct gun and handed it to him. " Thank you sweetheart now please go over to the kids and make sure that they are safe ok" he told her. Brittany nodded and went over to their kids and put her arms around them and knelt down in the corner of the room.

Alvin looked back at the window and took a deep breath and walked up to it and started to lookout. " Be careful Alvin please" Brittany said terrified of what might be on the other side of the window. Alvin looked back at her and nodded. He went to look out the window when suddenly one of those things popped up and started to climb through the window. " HOLY SHIT"! yelled Alvin and backed up from the window over to his family. " ALVIN SHOOT IT NOW"! yelled Brittany petrified of what that thing could do to them if it got a hold of them. Alvin put the gun up to his shoulder and was about to pull the trigger when the door to the bedroom swung open to revel more of the things. " OH HELL NO" Alvin yelled. " GET THE KIDS IN THE CLOSET AND DON'T COME OUT TILL I TELL YOU TO GOT IT NOW GO" Alvin yelled and watched as his wife and kids ran into the closet and shut the door. Alvin turned back to the things and yelled " YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG FAMILY YOU SONS A BITCHES" Brittany was crouched down with their kids and was telling them that it will be ok.

**" BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM" **Brittany heard the gun start firing and then heard Alvin yell " YOU WANT SOME COME GET SOME"!

**A/N Well there you go chapter 3 hoped you liked it and I would like to thank all of the reviewers who has reviewed my story**

**MJ dancer**

**Pokemon-Ranger-Trainer**

**BBMALMAL11**


	4. Chapter 4 here comes the boom

chapter 4 here comes the boom

**HELLO PEOPLES sorry to much sugar CATCH FRAISE ANYWHO hehe well here is chapter 4 you all will love this one cause there is going to be a very very big and powerful gun in this chapter well enjoy and please review thank you**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **Alvin fired his gun at every one of those things that came at him. " Holly shit how many of these things are there" he said to him self. After what seemed like hours the last of those things fell from getting its head blown off. " Ok, I think it's safe to come out now, but brace your selves" Alvin said and then saw the door of the closet open and his family walk out. As soon as his wife and kids walked out of the closet Brittany gasped and covered her kids eyes so that they wouldn't see all the carneg.

" Oh my god " Brittany said as she walked with their kids to the door of the bedroom stepping over all the bodies. " Alvin what is going o-" she was cut off by a hand grabbing her ankle. " AAAAAHHHHHH" Brittany screamed then she tried to get away from the thing that had a hold of her ankle. " BRITTANY DON'T MOVE" Alvin yelled and took aim at its head. **BOOOOOMMMMM**! It dropped dead and without a head. Brittany ran over to Alvin and grabbed him around his waist. Brittany started to cry and then fell to the floor and then looked at her kids. " Are you all alright, any of you hurt" Alvin asked their kids looking them over to make sure that they were not hurt. " Yeah we're fine daddy" said James and went over to his mom. " Mommy are you ok" James asked her putting his paw on hers.

Brittany looked at her son and nodded her head and then pulled him into a hug. James hugged her back then AJ,Alice and Brenda joined in on the hug. " Thank you kids I needed that" Brittany said to them giving each of them a kiss on their fore heads. Alvin knelt down and looked at his wife and pulled her in for another hug and kissed her on her cheek. " It's ok Britt I got you You're safe now" he told her. She looked up into his hazel eyes and nodded her head at him. " Are you ok Alvin did they hurt you" she asked him calming down a little. " No they didn't hurt me I'll be fine, but I am more worried about you and the kids" he said and looked at his kids and pulled them into the hug. Alvin pulled away from the hug and looked at his children. " Ok I think we should be heading out now" he said and walked out of the bedroom.

After loading the car with all of their belongings and all of his guns and ammo for them they all got into the car. " Alright so are we ready to go and see Aunt Jeanette and uncle Simon" Alvin said and started the car. " YEAH" all four of their kids shouted in unison. Alvin pulled out of the garage and into the street. " I hope that Simon and Jeanette's place doesn't have any of those things around it" said Brittany holding her husband's paw.

* * *

OVER AT SIMON AND JEANETTE'S HOUSE

Simon was standing at his and Jeanette's bedroom window. Jeanette walked into their bedroom and stood next to her husband. "Hey babe what are you doing'" said Jeanette leaning her head on Simon's shoulder. " Hey sweetheart just looking out the window and at the neighborhood is all" he said back to her. " I just got a call from your Alvin and Brittany". " Realy, what did they want" asked Simon turning to look his wife in her violet eyes. " Britt told me that the kids and them are coming over for a while so I told them to come on down that we would love have them over" Jeanette said then put her arms around her husband's neck. " Well since the kids are at Theo and Elle's house for tonight I was thinking, since it takes them a little over an hour to get to our place, why don't we break in our new king size bed" she said looking at Simon seductively. " Well, I don't know, it depends on if you'll let me be on top this time" he said leading her over to their bed and then laying down on the bed for some passionate love-making.

* * *

BACK WITH ALVIN AND BRITTANY

Alvin was looking at the road, but every now and then he would glance at his wife and then his kids in the back seat. Brittany was a sleep her head on the window, every now and then she would shift and then fall back to sleep. " I can't believe this is happening to us what did we do to deser-" Alvin was cut off from his thoughts when one of those things was standing in the road. "OH FUCK" he yelled waking everyone up in the car. " Alvin what's wrong" said Brittany looking at her husband fear in her ice blue eyes. " JUST HANG ON TO SOMETHING" he yelled. " KIDS HANG ON TO EACHOTHER" Brittany yelled to their kids and then looked at what was in front of them. " ALVIN DON-" Brittany was cut off when the car suddenly swerved and lost control.

* * *

BACK AT SIMON AND JEANETTE'S PLACE

Both Simon and Jeanette lay in their bed breathing very hard. " WOW... that...was...amazing" said Simon in between breaths. " Yeah...I'd...say...it was" Jeanette said also in between breaths. Simon looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table where his glasses are. " Well we still have time for one more round, if you're up for i-" Simon was cut off by a loud crash down in their livingroom. " What was that" said Jeanette sitting up in the bed. I don't know" he said then got out of the bed and put his pants on and went to their bedroom door. " Wait here I'm going to check it out k" Simon told his wife. Jeanette nodded and put her shirt and pants back on.

Simon walked out of their bedroom and started to walk down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met by someone or something. " WHAT THE FUCK"

**Well there it is chapter 4 hoped you all liked it and I know I said that there was going to be a very big gun in this one sorry for not adding it in but it will be in the next chapter promise well ANYWHO please review**


	5. Chapter 5 not afraid

chapter 5 NOT AFRAID

**WHAT'S UP PEOPLES I'm back with chapter 5 now before I begin just to let everyone know this chapter will have ALOT of harsh language and explicit gory details you have been warned well enough talking here ya go enjoy**

SIMON AND JEANETTE

* * *

" WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Simon when he got to the bottom of the stairs. " Simon what is it" asked Jeanette standing at the doorway of their bedroom. " JEANETTE STAY UP THERE" Simon yelled back to her. Simon ran over to the spare bedroom and opened th door. " Ok now to find it" he said to himself looking around the room. " Where is it damn it"! Simon went over to the closet to see if what he was looking for was in there. " Come on come on where is it HAHA there it is" Simon said and pulled out something covered in a blanket. Simon sat the blanket covered object on the bed and unwrapped it. " Well at least I don't have to hide it from Jeanette anymore". Simon picked up the object and exited the spare bedroom.

Simon walked up the stairs and entered his and Jeanettes bedroom and walked over to the bed. Simon set what he had in his paws on the bed and looked around the room noticing that his wife wasn't there. " Jeanette where are you sweetheart" Simon said. " I'm in the bathroom babe" Jeanette answered back to him. Simon walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. " Come on in Si" she said. Simon opened the door and noticed that she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. " Why are you in here honey" he asked her worried. " Oh just wondering why Alvin and Brittany and the kids haven't showed up yet that's all" she told him then stood up and started to walk into their bedroom. " Jeanette hold on before you walk in there I need to tell you something".

WITH ALVIN AND BRITTANY

* * *

Alvin was trying to regain control of the car after almost hitting one of the things that walked right in front of the car. After what seemed like forever he finely regained control and kept driving towards Simon and Jeanette's house. " Is everyone alright is anyone hurt" Alvin asked. " Yeah we are ok daddy" said AJ talking for his brother and sister's. " Brittany are you ok honey" he asked her. " Yeah I'm alright Alvin just still shocked about what just happened." she said to him then looked back at their kids. " Are you guys sure that you are all ok" she asked them again. " Yes mommy are ok" said James answering for the rest of his siblings. Brittany turned back and faced forward-looking out the windshield of the car.

BACK WITH SIMON AND JEANETTE

* * *

Simon was standing at the foot of his and Jeanette's bed inspecting the object that he sat on the bed. Jeanette walked into their room and saw what Simon was doing. " So this is what you were going to explain to me huh" she said to him. " Well yeah it is and I am really sorry for keeping this from you. can you please forgive me" he asked her. Jeanette looked at him and kissed him on his lips and then smiled. " Well I guess that means that I am forgiven, right" he asked her looking deep in her violet eyes. " Jeanette nodded her head and then looked back at the bed.

" So when did you get this thing" she asked him looking at the object on their bed. Simon laughed nervously then said " well I got it about a month ago". Jeanette nodded and picked up the chain of bullets nd looking at the thing on the bed. " Where do these go then" she asked looking at him. " Here let me show you" he said and took the chain of bullets from her and loaded them in the side of the gun.

" What kind of gun is this" Jeanette asked him looking at the gun on the bed again. " Well it is an upgraded version of the M439 bushmaster chain gun it can fire 2,000 rounds of ammunition in less than 15 seconds and can cut a pice of 1/2 " thick titanium plating in half". " Jeanette stood there looking at Simon with her mouth wide open. " Um... Jeanette a-are you ok" Simon asked her putting his arms around her waist. " Oh ... y yeah I'm fine Simon just a little shocked right now" she said and then she asked the most obvious question. " How did you get a hold of a prototype weapon like this"? " Well my boss said that I needed something to help protect my family with he gave me a very wide selection of weaponry to choose from I saw this one and so I now own it" Simon told her then they both heard a car pull up to their house.

" That must be Alvin and Brittany with the kids" said Simon then started to walk out of their bedroom. " SIMON" yelled Alvin as he walked into their house alone Alvin told his wife and kids to wait in the car until he made sure it was clear. " SIM-" Alvin was cut off by one of those things. It came out of the kitchen and started to hobble over to Alvin. " AH FUCK NOT HERE TO" Alvin groaned and held his AA12 to his shoulder ready to fire until '**BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ' **came a berage of gun fire. With in seconds the thing was on the ground in several pieces. "HOLY SHIT" yelled Alvin and then looked up the stairs to see his brother Simon holding a huge gun with a chain of bullets hanging from it. " Hey Alvin how you doing".

**Well there you have it chapter 5 hoped you all liked it I told you that I was going to add a very big gun in this chapter I hope I didn't disappoint anybody but CATCHFRAISE ' ANYWHO' as always please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6 the explination

chapter 6 The explanation

**HELLO PEOPLES I'm back with chapter 6 and in this chapter you will all get the answers that all of you want and need I hope you all enjoy and please review**

" Hey Bro what's up" said Simon looking at his brother Alvin with a smirk on his face. Alvin looked at his brother and shook his head to clear his mind. " Simon what in the hell is going on" Alvin asked him. Simon looked at Alvin and then at the front door and saw Brittany,AJ,James,Alice and Brenda standing in the doorway. " Uh Alvin your family is standing in the doorway you might want to let them in before they become a zombie snack" Simon said to his brother. " Oh crap come on in guys it's safe now we got it, well Simon got it" said Alvin looking at his family then watched as they all walked into the front room.

" Where's Jeanette Simon where is my sister" Brittany asked Simon with tears in her eyes. " She is in our bedroom go up the stairs and it will be the third door on the right" Simon told Brittany where to go and with in seconds Brittany was running up the stairs to Simon and Jeanette bedroom to see her sister. Alvin and Simon sat down in the livingroom on the couch. " So Simon do you have any idea what these things are or where they came from"? Alvin asked his brother. Simon looked at his feet and then back up at Alvin. " Alvin please don't freak out when I tell you this but those things out there are zombies". Alvin looked at Simon his mouth wide open.

" Simon" Alvin began. " Yes... Alvin" Simon said scooching back away from his brother in fear of what Alvin might do. " Where did they come from" Alvin asked in a cool calm and collected tone of voice. Simon looked at him and then said " Well you know the company that I work for" Simon asked. Alvin nodded his head. " Well I may have helped create them" Simon finished and waited for the worst. Alvin stood up off of the couch and glared at his brother. " YOU WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU CREATE SOMETHING THAT KILLS AND EATS OTHER PEOPLE" Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Simon was scared to death, he hasn't seen his brother this pissed off for a very long time. " Alvin please calm down" Simon said trying to calm his brother down but with no success at doing so. " I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DAMN IT SIMON THOSE THINGS ALMOST GOT MY FAMILY" Alvin yelled tears coming to his eyes. Simon lowered his head to look at the floor. Brittany and Jeanette came running down the stairs and into the livingroom." What in the hell is going on down here" asked Jeanette looking at both Alvin and Simon. Alvin looked over at Jeanette and Brittany and then back at Simon. " Well to let you both know Simon here has something he would like to share with the both of you" Alvin said then walked over to his wife and put his paws on her shoulders.

" Simon what do you have to tell us" Simon's wife asked him. Simon looked up at all three of them and then said " those things out there I helped to create them". Brittany instantly ran at Simon and tried to punch him in his face. Alvin grabbed Brittany by her arms and held her at bay. " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALVIN AND MY KIDS OR EVEN KILLED US" Brittany yelled at Simon and then began to cry extremely hard on Alvin's shoulder. Simon started to walk towards the front door. " Simon babe where are you going" asked Jeanette. Simon stopped at the door and turned to all three of them. " I am going to end it". Alvin,Brittany and Jeanette looked at Simon with a confused expression on their faces. " What do you mean by going to end it Si" asked Alvin a bit more calm than he was before.

" I am going to let those things take me" Simon said with tears in his eyes looking at all of them and then looking back at the door. " Simon no don't do that I am sor-" Alvin was cut off when Simon turned around and glared at his brother. " ALVIN I HELPED CREAT THOSE THINGS I FELL TERIBLE FOR DOING IT BUT I HAD NO CHOICE MY BOSS TOLD ME I HAD TO OR HE WOULD KILL MY ENTIER FAMILY" Simon yelled at Alvin tears running down Simon's furry face staining his cheeks. Alvin looked at Simon with regret in his eyes and his eyes were watery. " Simon I had no idea you were forced to do it I am really sorry for yelling at you" Alvin said and walked over to Simon and pulled him into a brotherly embrace. Simon tried to pull away from his brother but Alvin was stronger than Simon and held onto him really tightly.

Jeanette walked over to Alvin and Simon and then joined in on the hug. Brittany looked at the three of them and then she walked over and joined the hug as well. " Thank you guys I really needed that and I am truly sorry for everything that has happened" Simon said looking at the others. " Uh does anybody know if Theo and Elle are having the same issue that we are right now" asked Alvin looking at the others. " ROAD TRIP" yelled Brittany making the others laugh.

**A/N Well there it is chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it I know not very much action in this chapter but not to worrie there will be plenty to come later on but for now please read and review OH before I forget the sequel to THEODORE AND ELEANOR'S NEXT STEP will be up in a couple of days so yay**


	7. Chapter 7 Theo and Elle's place

chapter 7 theo's and elle's place

**A/N Well here it is good ol chapter 7 and this chapter might not have much action in it but there will be a song that some of you readers might recognize well hope you all enjoy oh and I do not own the chipmunks or the chipettes and check out alvinnascar5's the fastest and the squeakiest story it is really good please R&R**

Simon,Jeanette,Brittany and Alvin are in Simon and Jeanette's car on there way to Theodore and Eleanor's place to see if those two were ok. " Can we please listen to the radio please I am dying back here" wined Alvin. " Fine Alvin what station do you want to listen to" Simon asked him looking annoyed. " How about the station that has all of those movie sound tracks on it. ( I don't know if there is a station like that just sounded cool to add) Simon went through the different radio stations and then found the movie soundtrack station.

" Awesome thank's Bro" said Alvin as he started to dance in his seat. A few minutes later a song came on that all six of them knew very well. " OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG" yelled Alvin and Brittany at the same time. " Turn it up Simon please" begged Alvin with big puppy dog eyes. " Yeah I guess" said Simon turning up the radio.

_'The song we are playing now is HOLIDAY from the chipmunks and the chipettes enjoy and here we go'_

the announcer said then started to play the song

_**The chipmunks**_

**HOLIDAY Far Away To Stay**

**On A Holiday Far Away**

**Let's Go Today **

**In A Heartbeat**

_**The chipettes**_

**Lets Go Away For A While**

**You And I To A Strange And Distant Land**

**Where They Speak No Word Of Truth**

**But We Don't Understand Any Way**

_**Both the chipmunks and the chipettes**_

**Holiday Far Away To Stay**

**On A Holiday Far Away **

**Let's Go Today **

**In A Heartbeat**

**Heartbeat Heartbeat**

_**The Chipettes**_

**Don't Bother To Pack Your Bags**

**Or Your Map **

**We Won't Need Them Where **

**We're Goin' We're Goin' Where The Wind**

**Is Blowin' Not Knowin' Where We're **

**Gonna Stay **

_**The cipmunks and The Chipettes**_

**Holiday Far Away To Stay**

**On A Holiday Far Away**

**In A Heartbeat**

_**Simon and Theodore**_

**Heartbeat Heartbeat**

_**Simon**_

**We Will Write A Postcard**

**To Are Friends And Family**

**In Free Verse**

_**Simon and Jeanette**_

**We Will Write A Postcard**

**To Are Friends And Family**

**In Free Verse**

_**Alvin**_

**On The Road With Keroual**

**Sheltered In His Bivouac**

**On This Road We'll Never Die**

_**Simon And Theodore**_

**Heartbeat Heartbeat**

_**Both The Chipmunks And The Chipettes**_

**Lets Go Away For A While You And I**

**To A Strange And Distant Land**

**Where They Speak No Word Of Truth**

**But We Don't Understand Any Way**

**Holiday Far Away To Stay**

**On A Holiday Far Away**

**Lets Go Today In A Heartbeat**

**Lets Go Away Lets Go Away **

**In A Heartbeat**

The song ended and Alvin,Simon,Jeanette and Brittany were all out of breath singing along . " Wow that was fun I haven't herd that song in a long time" said Simon now catching his breath. Brittany only nodded her head in agreement as did Jeanette. " Well we are almost there" said Simon looking in the rearview mirror. " I hope Theo and Elle are ok and they aren't having to fight off these zombies like we did" said Jeanette looking out of her window.

* * *

Over at Theodore and Eleanor's house

Theodore and Eleanor are getting ready to have dinner when their phone started to ring. ' RING RING' Theodore picked it up. " Hello this is the Seville residence" he said. " Hey Theo it's me Alvin". " Oh hey Alvin what can I do ya for Bro"." Oh just wanted to let you know that Brittany,Simon,Jeanette,AJ,Brenda,Alice,James and me are coming over to see how you and Elle are doing" Alvin said to Theodore. Theodore looked over at his wife with shock and worrie on his face. " What's the matter Theo" asked Eleanor who started to get a little worried. " Alvin,Simon,Brittany,Jeanette,AJ,Brenda,Alice and James are coming over right now for a visit" Theodore told her then took his paw off of the mouthpiece. " Oh ok how far are you guys away"? " We are about 4 to 5 miles away from your place" said Alvin. " Well ok then see you soon bye" Theodore hung up the phone and walked back over to the table.

" So... when will they be here" asked Eleanor looking at her husband with a questioning look on her face. " Well they are only about 4 to 5 miles away from here so I would say about 10 minutes if Alvin is driving or 15 to 20 minutes if Simon is driving" Theodore said then sat down and started to eat his food.

* * *

With Alvin,Simon,Jeanette,Brittany and the kids.

Simon was looking at the road while Jeanette was looking at her paws the she gasped. " What is it honey" asked Simon a little startled at his wifes sudden inhale of air. " Simon are kids are at Theodore and Eleanor's house what if the zombies are attacking their house right now" said Jeanette worrie evident in her voice. Simon looked over at Jeanette and his eyes went wide. " OH MY GOD" yelled Simon then stomped on the gas pedal and raced to Theo and Elle's house.

* * *

Back over at Theodore and Eleanor's house

" Ok kids time for bed" said Eleanor at the bottom the stairs. " Kids come on" Eleanor started to get annoyed at this point. " KIDS NO-" she was cut off by a very loud scream from the guest bedroom. " What the heck was that" asked Theodore as he came running out of the livingroom from watching the news. " I don't now sweetheart" said Eleanor scared out of her mind. Theodore walked over to his wife and wrapped his tail around her waist and hugged her tight. " Let's go check it out" he said and started to walk towards the guest room. " AUNT ELLE UNCLE THEO **HELP**!

**A/N Oh sap what's happening to Simon and Jeanette's kids what is Theodore and Eleanor going to do you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find that out please review**


	8. Chapter 8 no more secrets Simon

chapter 8 no more secrets Simon

**Me: Well here we are for chapter 8 I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have been really busy and also sliced my leg open working on a mobile home fell through the roof**

**Alvin: Yeah you should see it it's really nasty**

**Me: OK Alvin I think they get it**

**Brittany: Alvin please stop looking at J's wound it is really starting to gros * runs from room to the bathroom***

**Me: Alvin you better go see if Britt is ok**

*** Alvin leaves room and runs to bathroom hears vomiting then pukes himself***

**Me: Well since they wont tell you I will the sequel to Theodore and Eleanor's next step is being written right now but ANYWHO enjoy the chapter **

With Theodore and Eleanor

"Aunt Eleanor uncle Theodore HELP"! yelled Jasmine Simon and Jeanette's daughter from up the stairs. " Hold on we're coming sweetie" yelled Eleanor then ran up the stairs to see what was the matter. When she got to the top of the staircase Eleanor's eyes went wide. " Elli baby what's wrong" asked Theodore he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. " Oh it's Simon jr (SJ for short) he got his head stuck in his toy box again" she yelled from the toy room that they both put in for Alvin and Brittany's kids and now for Simon and Jeanette's two kids.

" When will that boy learn" Theodore said to himself and walked back into the livingroom to continue watching the football game. A few minutes later Eleanor,Jasmine and Simon jr came down the stairs to join Theodore in the livingroom. " So... how did the rescue go" asked Theodore looking at SJ. Simon jr looked at his uncle and smiled. " Uh... it went fine" SJ said to his uncle who just rolled his eyes and continued watching the game.

" Well anyone hungry we can have leftovers" said Eleanor looking at her husband mainly. " Sure how about you guys" Theodore asked looking at his nice and nephew. " Yeah we ar-" they were both cut off by a set of headlights pulling into the driveway. " YAY mommy and daddy are here" Jasmine and SJ said at the same time.

* * *

With Alvin and the others

Simon pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. " Well we are finally here" he said unbuckling his seatbelt. Jeanette looked in the back seat and nudged Simon. " What is it Jean" he asked her. " Look in the back" she said. Simon looked and smiled at what he saw. There laying on their parents were AJ,Brenda,Alice and James were sleeping on both Alvin and Brittany and they were a sleep as well. " They may look cute like that but we have to wake them up so we can go inside" said Simon getting out of the car.

* * *

Back inside the house

Theodore and his wife were sitting on the couch with Jasmine and SJ watching t.v., then there was a knock on the door. " I got it" said Eleanor getting up from the couch. Eleanor opened the door and shouted with excitement. " ALVIN,BRITTANY,SIMON,JEANETTE,AJ,BRENDA,ALICE,JAMS E"! Eleanor hugged all of them as they came through the door. Jasmine and SJ jumped up from the couch and ran to their parents. " MOMMY DADDY" SJ and Jasmine yelled at the same time. " SJ Jasmine oh my babies I've missed you so much" said Jeanette hugging her kids. Alvin walked up to Theodore and gave him a Bro hug.

" Hey Bro what's up" Alvin asked Theo smirking. " Oh pretty good can't complain to much" Theodore said and then looked at Eleanor smiling and hugging all the kids. Theodore really wanted his own children and knew that Eleanor did to they just wanted to wait till the time was right to start a family. " So what brings you here" Theo asked Alvin. " Well Theo that is kind of a funny story because w-well" Alvin couldn't finish what he was saying.

**BOOOOMMMM** the front door was blown off its hinges and then in came the U.S MARINES! " What the fuck" yelled Alvin as he pulled his 9mm gloc pistol from his back pocket. The kids started crying Jeanette,Brittany and Eleanor tried calming them down but with little to no success. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE"! yelled Theodore clearly pissed off at the intrusion. Simon was standing in the corner trying not to be seen by the soldiers coming in. What no one knew was that the soldiers were after him.

" Sir please put down the gun and step away or we will kill you" one of the soldiers said looking right in Alvin's eyes. " NO I WONT" Alvin yelled back gripping tighter on the gun. Brittany noticed the standoff between the soldier and her husband. " ALVIN JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS" she yelled. Alvin looked at his wife and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. " Shit, fine" Alvin dropped the gun and stepped back with his hands up in the air. " Thank you sir go join your family" the soldier said and then picked up the gun.

" What do you people want from us" asked Jeanette. " We are here for him" said a very deep voice. " Who was that" Asked Theodore looking around the room. " That would be the one person who helped start this shit" said Simon walking up to his wife and kids. Simon looked at Jeanette and then to Jasmine and SJ. " He is the one that said that if I didn't help with creating those things that he would kill my whole family". " That is true and I keep my word" said the man. " Who are you show your self coward" Alvin said between clenched teeth.

" If you insist" Them man said and then walked into the house. " Oh my god, it can't be"

**OH SNAP who is this mysterious person and what is he planning to do you'll just have to wait till the next chapter AYNWHO please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9 the whole truth

chapter 9 The truth comes out

**A/N Well here you go people chapter 9 and in this chapter you will learn who this mystery person is ANYWHO enjoy and review**

" Oh my god it can't be" said Alvin looking at the person standing in the doorway. " It has been a very long time since I've seen my good friends" said the man. Simon walked up to Alvin and put his paw on his shoulder and looked at him. " Alvin do you know who this is" asked Simon. Alvin looked at his brother and then at the man. Alvin's tail started to lower and the fringe on his neck started to stand on end.

Brittany came over to her husband and put her arms around his waist and looked him straight in his eyes. " Alvin tell me who this man is" she gave him the 'eyes' and he couldn't hide it any more. " This man used to be in my seal team until he was discharged for leaking information over the internet" Alvin said and then walked up to the man and did the unexpected. SMACK! Alvin punched the man in the face with all of his strength.

" Ok I deserved that" the man said rubbing his face where Alvin punched him. " DAMN right you deserved that TOBEY" Alvin said between clenched teeth. Brittany,Jeanette,Theodore and Eleanor's eyes went wide when they heard the mans name. " TOBEY AS IN TOBEY SEVILLE" yelled Brittany looking at Tobey in shock and anger.

" Yes you are correct I have been with Alvin in the navy seals for more than 7 years. I decided to start leaking information when I discovered that the government was hiding the virus that I forced Simon to replicate and test for military use, and some how it got out and that's when all this happened" explained Tobey to everyone. Simon walked over to his wife and kids and stood by them just in case Tobey tried anything stupid like kill his family. Alvin was still in front of Tobey waiting for him to make a move. " Alvin please come here the kids are scared" said Brittany as she held onto her kids. " Alvin I didn't know that you had 4 kids" said Tobey looking at the 2 chipmunk boys and the 2 chipettet girls. Alvin ran over to his family and stood in front of them to protect them.

" You lay a finger on my family and I swear to GOD I will kill you" Alvin threatened glaring at Tobey and the soldiers standing by the door. " Don't worrie Alvin I'm not here for your family, I am here for him" Tobey points to Simon who looked at Tobey with wide eyes. " I DON'T THINK SO ASS HOLE" yelled Alvin as he lunged for Tobey and knocked him over when he plowed into him. " GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING RAT" yelled Tobey as he tried to fight off Alvin. The soldiers that were standing by the door were now trying to pull Alvin off of their boss. " GET HIM OFF OF ME DAMN IT" Tobey yelled at his men. Alvin wouldn't let go for nothing he had a very tight grip on Tobey.

Brittany looked at the scene in front of her and started to tear up as she saw one of the soldiers pull out a knife. " Alvin stop please they'll kill you please stop" she pleaded but Alvin didn't listen to her. " JUST KILL THE SON OF A BITCH" shouted Tobey and then the soldier with the knife raised it above his head and was about to stab Alvin in the back when suddenly. " NO...DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER" yelled Theodore as he jumped in front of the soldier as the blade came down and stabbed Theodore right in the chest close to his heart. " THEODORE NOOOOOOO" yelled Eleanor running over to her bleeding husband.

Tobey stood up when Alvin got off of him and motioned for his men to leave and wait till they get another chance to take Simon and his whole entire family out. After Tobey and the soldiers left Alvin,Brittany and Jeanette ran over to Theodore and knelt down beside him. " Theodore holly shit man why did you do that" asked Alvin with tears in his eyes. " Because I-I couldn't l-let them h-h-hurt you" Theodore said weakly as he started to loose consciousness. " THEODORE STAY AWAKE" yelled Simon who was knelt by Theo's head.

" Theo please don't leave me, I love you please, don't leave me, I need you PLEASE" Eleanor said weakly as tears started to drop down her face and her tail lay over her husbands waist her ears flat against her head. " We need to get him to the hospital and hopefully those zombies haven't taken it over" said Alvin who was standing behind Brittany his paws on her shoulders. " Yes I agree lets go" said Simon as he looked at Theodore and then at Alvin.

After they got Theodore into the car and the kids in Theodore and Eleanor's SUV they all started driving towards the hospital not knowing if they would be met with zombies or humans. On the way to the hospital Eleanor sat with Theodore's head in her lap as she stroked his head with her paw tears still streaming down her furry face. Alvin was driving the car as Simon was driving the SUV with the kids in the back sleeping. " I hope Theodore makes it" said Jeanette looking out the window with tears in her eyes. Simon reached over and rubbed his wifes leg.

" I'm sure he will be ok Theodore is a fighter he will pull through" Simon told her and took his eyes off of the road for a couple of seconds to looked at Jeanette. " SIMON LOOK OUT" yelled Jeanette. Simon looked back at the road and slammed on the brakes and swerved to the right to avoid the man fighting off about 5 zombies. Simon stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. " HOLY SHIT THAT'S TERENNCE"

**Well there you go hope you all like it and yes I added my O/C Terencce the jack hammer Williams he will play a very big part in this story ANYWHO enjoy and please review**


	10. Chapter 10 RE-ANIMATED

chapter 10 RE-ANIMATED

**ME: HEEEELLLLOOOOOOEEEEE PEOPLE I am back with chapter 10 and this chapter will be one hell of a ride if you have seen resident evil then the scene in this chapter will be familiar to you ANYWHO enjoy and please review**

**ALVIN: yeah if you don't review I'll have to pull out my 9mm gloc**

**BRITTANY: Alvin shut up and be nice sorry he had to much monster energy**

**ME: well I better go and get the cage ready **

*** Alvin runs by screaming ' THE BRITTISH ARE COMMING' ***

**ME: OH BOY Simon get the cage please**

Theodore layed on the floor of the hospital barely conscious his breathing very slow. " Theodore please don't die I love you" Eleanor said with tears running down her furry face. Alvin looked at his dying brother and then at his other brother Simon. " Simon can't you do something for him". " Like what Alvin" Simon asked looking at Alvin worrie written all over his face. Alvin stood up and walked over to Simon and pulled him aside to talk in private.

" Simon what if you gave Theo some of that virus" Alvin suggested to his brother. Simon stepped back and glared at Alvin. " ARE YOU KIDDING" Simon yelled not believing what he was hearing. " Come on Si what if it helps him" . " What if it doesn't help him and makes him a zombie then what"? " Well didn't you say that it was supposed to be for medical use before it was turned into a bio weapon" Simon thought for a moment and then answered. " I don't know Alvin but there might be a chance that it might work" Simon said and then walked over to the front doors to the hospital.

" Simon where are you going" asked Jeanette as she walked over to him. " Alvin and I came up with an idea that might save Theodore's life" he said to her. Jeanette nodded and then looked over to Theodore lying on the floor. " Well you better hurry cause it looks like he wont last to much longer" she said to Simon and then gave him a hug. Simon walked out the door and went to the trunk of the car and opened it. " Ok where did I put it" he said to himself. Simon looked for what seemed like forever and finally. " HAHA there you are I really hope and pray that this works" he closed the trunk and then ran back to the hospital.

Simon burst through the door and ran over to Theodore and knelt beside him. " Ok if this works then Theodore will live but if this doesn't work we will have to kill him" Simon said to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded and then Simon got to work filling a needle with the virus that started all of the shit that has happened. Simon looked at everyone and then at Theodore.

" Ok Theodore I am going to inject you with the virus and if I'm correct it should re-animate your body and heal you". Theodore looked up at his brother and nodded weakly. " Ok here it goes cross your fingers" then Simon stuck the needle in Theo's arm and injected him with the virus. " Ok everyone stand back and watch what happens" said Simon. Everyone stepped back and waited to see what would happen to Theodore. Seven minutes passed and nothing happened until. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Theodore yelled at the top of his lungs.

" SIMON WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM" yelled Eleanor, who looked as if she could kill Simon for what he has caused Theo to go through. " It is part of the re-animation process it will last only for a couple of seconds". Simon was right Theodore stopped screaming and then opened his eyes. " W-what happened" He asked as he sat up and looked over to see everyone looking at him. " What is wrong with everyone it's like you've all seen a ghost or something" Theodore said and then stood up on his feet, his tail standing erect and his ears flinching.

Eleanor was the first to approach him. " Theodore how are you felling" she asked him looking him over very closely. " I'm fine sweetheart actually I feel like a brand new chipmunk" he said and then suddenly his eyes went wide and he doubled over in pain. " What is happening to m- m- me" Theodore looked over at Simon and glared at him. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" he yelled at Simon holding his stomach. Simon walked over to Theodore and knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. " Theo I want you to punch me as hard as you can" Simon said to his brother and then without warning Theodore punched him and sent him flying into the kitchen wall.

Everyone stared in awe at Theodore and then at Simon lying on the floor in the kitchen. " Theo how did you do that" asked Alvin backing away from him. Theodore looked at his paws and then back at Alvin. " I-I don't know it just happened" Theodore looked over to Simon and saw him start to move. " Ok that one hurt... a lot" Simon said and stood up but wobbled a little. " Hey Simon are ok bro" asked Alvin as he walked over to his brother. " I'm fine Alv-" Simon was cut off when there was a sudden crash outside and then someone yelling.

" What in the hell was that" asked Alvin as he ran to the door of the hospital and opened it to see what was going on. As soon as Alvin opened the door he saw someone running towards the hospital. " HEY OVER HERE" yelled Alvin as he waved his hand in the air trying to get the persons attention. " HOLY SHIT HERE I COME" yelled the mystery person running towards Alvin and then through the door. Alvin shut the door and locked it then walked over to the others. " Hey who's the new guy" asked Brittany as she walked over to her husband with their kids following her.

" Hey man who ar-" Alvin stopped when he recognised the man. " TEREENCE" he yelled and almost fainted. " Alvin,Brittany,Theodore,Eleanor,Simon and Jeanette holy shit how you guys been" he asked them. " Oh we've been better" said Simon as he walked up to Theodore and held his wrist. " Het Simon what are you doing to me" asked Theodore as he looked at Simon. Tereence walked over to Simon and Theodore and watched what Simon was doing. " Yeah Simon what are you doing" he asked him. Simon looked up at both His brother and his long time friend Tereence. Oh just checking Theo's pulse" Simon answered.

" Why are you checking my pulse Simon" Theodore asked getting worried that there was something wrong with him." Just seeing if you are super human or not that's all". Theodore looked at Simon and then at the others." Oh ok then" Then suddenly Theodore fainted.

**Well there you go I hope that you all like it and let me know what you think through a review hey I just rhymed ANYWHO I hope to read some good reviews and I would like to thank SCARLET MOONS for letting me take over ONE SICK CHIPMUNK please check it out and leave a review for it and thanks again to all of you that has reviewed and read this story you all are awesome**


	11. Chapter 11 SUPERHUMAN

chapter 11 SUPERHUMAN

**ME: HHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYY PEOPLE I am back with chapter 11**

**BRITTANY: And for all of you people who loved the story THE BULLIES GET BULLIED**

**ALVIN: If you guys want a sequel all you have to do is **

**SIMON: Leave a review and let our friend CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE know **

**JEANETTE: If you want the sequel or not**

**ME: well on with the story and please review**

Theodore layed on the floor and Eleanor knelt beside him trying to wake him up. " Theo, come on baby, wake up please". Alvin just stood right where he was staring at Simon eyes wide and mouth open. " Don't worrie he'll be ok it's just one of the side affects of the virus" said Simon as he knelt down beside Theodore and started to shake him. " Theo hey bro come on wake up" Simon repeated the same words over and over until Theodore's eyes opened slightly.

Theodore opened his eyes fully and looked around. " Wha-what happened" he asked looking at his brothers and his sister-in-laws and then his wife Eleanor. Simon started to say what happened to him but got interrupted by an extremely loud **" BOOOOOMMMMM"**. " What in the FUCK was that" asked Tereence as he ducked under a table. " Your guess is as good as mine man" said Alvin as he huddled with his family in a corner. Simon was hugging his wife and kids to protect them from what ever made that noise.

Eleanor was holding onto Theodore for dear life in the middle of the room. " Is everyone ok is anyone hurt or dead" asked Alvin as he clung to his wife and kids. " Alvin if someone was dead do you think that they would answer you" said Simon irritated by his brothers stupidity. " Well yeah, you're right, duh" Simon walked over to the door and looked out the window. " HOLY SHIT" Simon exclaimed." What is it" asked Alvin as he walked up next to Simon. " A BIG FUCKING GUN"! " Wait a minute I know that gun" " What kind of gun is it Alvin" asked Brittany as she walked up beside her husband putting her paws around his waist. Alvin turned and looked at his wife and then at everyone else. " It is a M14 90mm automatic anti-tank rifle I helped invent it four years ago. It can tear a tank apart with two shots" Alvin explained to everyone. Simon stood their dumbfounded.

"Alvin can that gun take out a bunch of zombies with one shot" asked Theodore " Um Theo if it can destroy a tank with two shots what do you think it could do to a bunch of zombies" Alvin said to his clueless brother. " Oh yeah I guess you're right" Theodore said then walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. Tereence looked at his friends and then back at the door. " Soooo, are we going to go and see who made the big loud boom" he said looking at everyone.

Alvin walked over to Tereence and nodded his head. " Ok I want the rest of you guys to stay in here while me and Tereence check out who has MY gun" Alvin said then looked back at his wife and smiled. " Alvin" Brittany said as she walked up to her husband. Alvin turned around and looked her in her ice blue eyes. " Yes sweetheart" " Be carefull ok I love you baby" she said and kissed him passionately. Alvin kissed her back wrestling with her tong until they both heard someone clear their thought. " Um I think we need to see who's outside and not see you two tong wrestle" said Tereence looking at both Alvin and Brittany with his eyebrows raised.

" Hehe sorry I guess we kinda lost it for a couple of seconds" said Brittany as she looked at Alvin and giggled. " Well go and sit with the rest of the family and wait for us to get back ok" Alvin said to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Brittany walked over to her's and Alvin's kids and the others watching as both Alvin and Tereence walked out the doors and out to see who or what fired that gun.

After Alvin and Tereence walked outside to investigate the who has the gun. Brittany,Jeanette,Theodore,Eleanor,AJ,Brenda,Alice , James,SJ and Jasmine are sitting down in the main lobby of the hospital just looking around trying to keep themselves calm while Alvin and Tereence are investigating the person or persons that fired the gun. " I hope they are ok out there" said Eleanor as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Brittany had their kids next to her and they were a sleep. AJ and Alice were resting their heads on her lap. Brenda and James were resting their heads on her shoulders. Simon and Jeanette were a sleep with their kids laying on them sleeping as well. " They look so adorable" said Eleanor as she looked at their nices and nephews sleeping on their parents.

20 minutes later there was an extremely loud explosion and then **' CRASH' **Alvin and Tereence came through the door like bats out of hell. " HOLLY SHIT" yelled Brittany as she sprang up from the floor her claws out ready to tear someone appart. " WOW that was close" said Alvin as he rested his paws on his knees catching his breath. Tereence was also trying to catch his breath when he noticed that the others were watching him and Alvin.

Tereence nudged Alvin in his side to get his attention. " What" Alvin asked as he rubbed his side where Tereence hit him. Brittany was the first to speak. " So... how did it go out there". Alvin looked like he was going to pass out when suddenly " **WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED COME OUT AND SURENDER YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL FIRE UPON YOU"**

**Well there it is chapter 11 to let everyone know I have a new story uploaded it is called Fire Fighter Alvin Sevil please check it out and leave a review also review for this story to please ANYWHO I hope you enjoyed**


	12. Chapter 12 the time is now

chapter 12 The Time Is Now

**ME: Hello everyone I am back with chapter 12 of this story and so far everyone is liking it and I would like to thank all of you people who has reviewed this story you guys and gals are the best ANYWHO here you all go chapter 12 enjoy**

Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Eleanor,Brittany,Jeanette,Sim on,Terrence and the kids were all looking at each other with the same thought. 'Who in the hell is out there'. Alvin was the first to speak up. " Well I guess I'll go and see what they want". Alvin was about to go out the doors when someone stopped him. Alvin turned around and looked his wife in her ice blue eyes.

" Alvin don't go out there, please" Brittany begged him. Alvin held her by her waist and kissed her passionately and then gave her a tight hug. " I have to go out there and let them know that we are on their side and need their help" he said and then walked out the doors.

OUTSIDE WITH ALVIN

ALVIN'S POV

I walked outside and was instantly welcomed with about 15 to 20 m-16 machine guns. " Well that's one way to say hello". " Alvin... Alvin Sevil is that you" asked one one of the men as he walked up to me. " Arron...Arron west is that you" I can't belive it, it's my long time friend and seal team commander. "Holy shit how have you been it's been what a year since I last saw yah" I said to Arron and then gave him a bro hug. Alvin turned and yelled for the others to come out and meet his friend.

Everyone came out of the hospital and causally walked up to where Alvin was standing. " Everyone this is my long time friend and seal team leader Arron West" Alvin introduced his friend to everyone else. " Hello everyone and your names are?" Arron looked over to Alvin to learn everyone ealses names. " OH yes of course" Alvin said scratching the back of his neck. " Ok Arron this is my beautiful wife Brittany and our four children AJ,James,Alice and Brenda" Alvin said pointing to his family as he said their names.

" It is very nice to meet you and might I add that Alvin is a very lucky chipmunk to have a very beautiful chipette as yourself" Arron said then kissed Brittany's paw. " Thank you Arron is it that was very polite of you" Brittany said as she blushed a little. " Hey Arron bet it felt kinda weird kissing the paw of a chipette" Alvin said chuckling a little. " Well yeah it was the fur tickled my nose a little bit" Arron said and then turned his attention to Alvin's other brother. " Who might this be" he asked looking at Jeanette up and down.

" Uh dude THAT is my wife you checking out" said Simon as he came up to Jeanette putting his paws around her waist. " Oh sorry no disrespect man sorry" Arron apologised. " Well that was awkward" said Theodore looking between Simon and Arron. " Well Arron this is my brother Simon and his wife Jeanette and they also have two kids" Alvin said and then noticed that Simon and Jeanettes kids were missing.

" Um Si Jean where are your kids at" Alvin asked looking them both in the eyes. " OH NO KID'S WHE-" " Um dad we're right here" said SJ waving his paws in the air to get his dads attention. " Oh thank god you almost gave me a heart attack" Simon said holding his chest. Alvin was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. " Alvin what could possibly be so damn funny" asked Simon glaring at his brother. " YOU are what is so damn funny" Simon went wide eyed and then realised what Alvin was talking about. " YOU ASS HOLE HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK MY KIDDS DISSAPERED I THOUGHT THEY WERE TAKEN OF WORSE DEAD" Simon yelled and started to storm off.

" Alvin you better go and apologise for that you know how much Simon's family means to him" said Brittany her paw on her husbands shoulder. " Yeah you're right I'll be right back ok" Alvin gave Brittany a quick kiss and then ran after his very pissed off brother. Alvin ran up to Simon and just kept pace with him. " Simon look man I am really sorry about what I did I forgot how much your family means to you" Alvin said his head down in shame.

" You know Alvin I don't know what I would do if I lost one of or all of my family I would go insane and probably end up killing myself just to be with them I love Jeanette and are kids with all my heart, without them there is no me" Simon said as a tear came down his cheek. Alvin noticed this and then felt really bad about the prank he played on his brother. " Wow I didn't know your family meant that much to you I'm really sorry Simon" Alvin stopped walking and then knelt down on his knees and started to tear up himself.

Simon saw Alvin stop and decided to do the same. Simon noticed that Alvin was crying a little then walked up to him. Simon bent down and put his paw on his brothers shoulder. " Alvin are you ok bro" Simon asked worried that Alvin was having a mental break down. " I-it's just that what you said about you and your family is exactly how I feel about my family" Alvin looked up to meet Simon's gaze and continued. " When I was gone for the seven years that I was with my seal team, there wasn't a day that I didn't think if I would be coming home or not, and I just I missed my family so fucking much" at this point Alvin started to cry even harder.

Simon put his paw on his brothers shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. " It's ok now Alvin you're home now and your family is safe" Simon said in hopes of calming down Alvin. " Thanks Si you really are a very cool bro-" Alvin was cut off by the sound of gun fire. " OH NO" both Alvin and Simon yelled and started to run back to the others. As soon as they got back both brothers went into shock when they saw a bunch of zombies walking towards them and their families.

" UM GUYS IF THERE WAS A GOOD TIME TO LEAVE I' SAY THE TIME IS NOW"

**Sorry for the late update I have been really busy and I also had a bad case of writers block well ANYWHO I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was kinda mushy and little to no action but no worries the next chapter will have a lot more action in it well you know what to do please review**


	13. Chapter 13 Nitroglycerine

chapter 13 Nitroglycerin

**What's up people I'm back with chapter 13 and this chapter will blow your mind and to let everyone know the sequel to The bullies get bullied is almost ready ANYWHO enjoy**

Alvin and Simon ran to the Humvee an climbed in with everyone else. "Ok is everyone here?" Asked Arron as he looked around at all the people in the Humvee. Alvin looked at his family and then at the rest of the people. 'Sigh'. "Well looks like everyone is here. Lets go." Alvin said then Arron stepped on the gas. The Humvee shot forward leaving the hoard of zombies behind them.

"That was a close one." Theodore said as he looked out the window of the Humvee. Eleanor looked over at her husband and grazed his paw and gave it a gentile squiz. Theodore looked over at hr and smiled. "Hey guys, I was wondering where we're heading to?" Asked Arron looking in the rearview mirror. Alvin looked over at his brother Simon for a suggestion. Simon though for a couple of minutes. "Well we could head towards Salt Lake city." Arron shook his head. "No way man, the place is crawling with those fuckin' things." Simon thought again and then another place came to mind.

"I know we could head back to my place!" Simon exclaimed. Jeanette looked at her husband in disbelief. "Are you nuts Simon,We'll get killed if we go back there!" "Yeah and I don't really want to risk my families safety Simon!" Alvin shouted at his brothers 'bright' idea. "Trust me guys we'll be alright." Simon said in a cool and collected tone. Jeanette still felt really uneasy about going back to their house. "Ok, where is your place at Simon?" Asked Arron looking in the review mirror at Simon. Before Simon could open his mouth to speak Alvin butted in. "Before we go and get ourselves killed I would like to stop at my house really fast." Alvin said and then sat back in the Humvee.

Arron nodded his head and turned arround to go back into the city. Simon looked over at Alvin and lowered his gaze. "Alvin what are you up to?" Simon asked dreading what his older brother was planning to do now. Alvin turned his head and smiled at his wife. Brittany had fallen asleep with their kids on her lap and beside her. Simon nudged Alvin in the side to get his attention. "What?" Alvin hissed. "Why are we going to your house?" Simon asked getting really irritated. Alvin sighed and leaned over Brittany so he could speak to Simon.

"I left my duffel bag at my place, if we are going to be on the road we will need it." Alvin told Simon. "What is in this "dufflebag" of yours ecstatically?" Simon asked dreading the answer to his question. Alvin looked all around the Humvee to see if only Simon was listening to him. "I have all of my weapons and ammo in it. Including my nitroglycerine grenades." Alvin said and then leaned back so he was snuggled up next to his wife. "WHAT!" yelled Simon then clamped his paw over his mouth. Everyone looked at him and then...it happened.

**KKKKKAAAAABBBBOOOOOMMMMM**

The Humvee was forced off of the road by a huge explosion. The Humvee rolled down a hill and then finally came to a stop next to a river bank. everyone in the Humvee was out cold. Not a single human or chipmunk was awake. The wind blew at a steady seven miles per hour. The trees swayed back and fourth. Then..."Ugh,what happened?" Alvin said as he started to wake up. He looked around to see if everyone was still there. "A-alvin." A small timid voice said as someone else started to wake up as well.

"Who is it?" He asked trying to find who the voice belonged to. "B-b-brittany." Avin sprang into action trying to get to his wife and see if she was hurt or not. After several seconds Alvin finally found her. She was under some debris at the back of the Humvee. "Honey are you alright?" He asked her looking her over to make sure that she was indeed ok. I-I think so. But I can't feel my left leg." She said starting to panic. Alvin looked down at her legs and noticed that they were pined by ammo boxes to the 50 caliber machine gun.

"Ok listen to me Britt I am going to have to move these ammo boxes to free your legs." Alvin said in a cool calm and collected voice. Brittany nodded her head and braced herself for the worst. Alvin started to move the ammo boxes one by one. Slowly and carefully so not hurt Brittany any further than she already was. "Alvin please be careful." She asked in a worried tone wincing every time he moved a box. "Ok Britt this is the last one and it is on your leg." Alvin looked her in her eyes and then.

"HOLY FUCK!" Brittany yelled as loud as she could. Everyone in the now broken up Humvee was awoken by her screams of pain. "What in the hell is going on in here?" Asked Simon as he started to help the others try and get out of the Humvee. Arron crawled out and stood up then stretched. "Is everything ok out there?" Asked Theodore as he poked his head out of what used to be the windshield. Arron looked around and nodded his head at Theodore. "Ok, everyone it's clear to go out." Theodore said as he crawled out of the Humvee.

Arron helped Theo to his feet and then turned back to t Humvee to help everyone else out. Theodore poked his head out to see if everything was ok. "Arron, everything ok out here?" Arron looked around for a couple of minutes then nodded his head at Theodore. Theodore crawled out and then turned to the others. "Ok it's clear to come on out." He said and then saw the kids coming out first.

The first kid to come out was AJ. Then SJ,Alice,Jasmine,Jamse and the last child out was Brenda. Then came Jeanette,Eleanor,Brittany and then Alvin. The final person to emerge from the Humvee was Tereence. They all looked around and then at each other. Tereence looked up at the tree line and noticed something dangling from one of the trees. "Um...guys look up." He said. Everyone looked up and could see what Tereence had seen. "Ok what in the hell is that?" Asked Alvin as he stared at the parachute.

"That would be a parachute from an b-52 stealth bomber." Said Simon as he started to walk towards it. "Simon what are you doing?" Asked Jeanette worried that something was going to happen to him. Simon looked back to his wife and smiled at her. "I'm going to see if the pilot is still there or not." He said. Then started to walk back towards the parachute.

As soon as Simon got to the tree he noticed that something wasn't right. "What in the hell." Simon muttered to himself. He was about to turn around when suddenly. "HOLY SHIT HELP...AH FUCKME...WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YO-" Everything went silent.

**OOOOHHH cliffhanger sorry to do this to yah but oh well ANYWHO I really hope to hear from you guys and gals tell me what you think and please review**


	14. Chapter 14 the blood runith

chapter 14 The blood runneth

**Well here we are again and this time things are looking grim for our band of friends and family well anywho on with the story**

Alvin and everyone else was looking around for Simon when they all heard a deafening roar. "OK, WHAT, IN THE FUCK, WAS THAT!?" Asked Tereence as he stopped and looked all around him. "I don't know. But we better find Simon and fast!" Alvin said as he and everyone eals started to call Simon's name. "SIMON...SIMON WHERE ARE YAH BRO"? Alvin yelled as loud as he could.

After what seemed like hours Alvin,Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor,Theodore,Tereecne, Arron and the kids all got tired. Jeanette was really worried about her husband and started to break down and cry. Brittany and Eleanor came over to her and sat next to their crying sister. "It'll be ok Jeanette, I promise." Eleanor said putting her paw on her sister's shoulder. Jeanette looked up at her two sisters and nodded. "HEY GUYS...I FOUND SOMETHING...COME QUICK!" Yelled Arron as he stood next to the side of the road.

Alvin was the first to stop by Arron. "What did yah find man?" Arron looked at Alvin and then at the ground in front of them. Alvin looked down and jumped back. "What is that?" Alvin asked as he looked down at the red liquid in front of him. Arron knew what it was. But he didn't want to tell Alvin. His best friend that it was blood. Tereence came running over and stopped right next to Alvin. "So what is it that you fou-," Tereence stopped when he saw what Alvin and Arron was looking at.

"Oh, my, god. Is that, what I think, it is?" He asked as he bent down to take a closer look. As Tereence bent down to look at the substance on the ground. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! "HOLY SHIT!" Alvin turned and yelled after hearing a very loud scream. Alvin,Tereence and Arron looked to see where that scream came from. Tereence started to walk towards the area it originated from. "Uh, Tereence what do you think your doing?" Asked Arron as he watched this idiot walked towards the woods. Tereence squinted his eyes as he looked deeper into the woods.

As he was looking he noticed something. A light. "Hey, guys. I think there is a building or a house in there." Alvin came up to his friend and stood next to him. "How do you know?" Alvin asked. Tereence "There's a light in there? See it?" Alvin squinted his eyes to see if he could see this light. Arron also squinted his eyes to see if he to could find this light that Tereence was talking about. Alvin was about to give up when he saw what looked like a light in the distance. "Hey I think I see it." Alvin said as he pointed to where the light was.

Arron looked in the direction Alvin was pointing and saw what looked like a building. Alvin started walking towards the building, moving around trees and other foliage on the ground and in his way. Arron and Tereence looked at eachother, and then back at Alvin. "Well, shall we follow?" Arron asked as he looked at Tereence waiting for him to answer back.

Tereence only nodded his head and started to walk forward. Arron followed Tereence as he walked towards the building. Alvin was about 27 yards away from the building when he stepped in something wet and a little sticky. He bent down and looked at the substance in front of him.

As he was studying the wet matterial Arron and Tereence came up next to Alvin. "Hey man, what did you find?" Asked Tereence looking around to make sure that there wasn't anything near them. Alvin stood up and sighed. "Well, I found some blood. It's heading towards the building." Arron and Tereence both nodded their heads at him and stood up.

Alvin was about to walk off when he heard someone gasp. He turned around to see Arron holding what looked like a pair of bloody glasses. Alvin walked up to Arron and took the glasses from him. Alvin looked the glasses over for a couple of minutes, then it hit him. The glasses were his brother's. Alvin looked up at the building, then back at the glasses.

He knew something or someone took his brother. Now he knows where Simon is. And Alvin is going to get him back, one way or another. Alvin started to run to the build to see if his brother was in it. Tereence and Arron ran after him and stopped at the the big metal door at the front of the building. Alvin looked at his two comrades and then cocked his high powered AA12 automatic shotgun loading a round in the chamber ready to fire.

Tereence loaded his H&K g36c assault rifle. Arron loaded his H&K G3/SG-1 sniper rifle. As soon as all three loaded and cocked their guns. Alvin started to walk towards the building. Before the three of them reached the doors. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FFFUUUCCKKK! Alvin stopped and stared at the door. Arron and Tereence stood next to him. Alvin listened for another scream, but there wasn't.

They were about to walk into the building when they heard a voice. Alvin listened harder to try and see if he could identify who it was. He stepped back when he heard what sounded like his name being called. "What's the matter?" Asked Tereence when he noticed Alvin step back. Without saying a single word Alvin kicked the doors in.

As soon as he did, he was met with the most grusem scene he had ever saw. There in front of him was his brother! Simon. Alvin walked in a little further and then reality hit him. Simon was hanging from a very thick chain with one of his arms missing, and part of his right leg looked as if it had been chewed off. Alvin ran up to his brother to see if he was still alive.

"Simon,hey. SIMON!" Alvin yelled as loud as he could. He was about to give up when he heard a moan. It was coming from Simon! Alvin started to undo the chain when. BAAWWWOOOMMMM! Something came crashing through the side of the building. All three men turned around to see what it was. As they turned, they were met with one of the most disgusting sights they have ever seen.

Standing by the hole it made in the wall of the building stood a very tall,slimy,raunchy,ugly creature. It had claws for hands and what looked like over twelve legs. But what surprised Alvin the most was the fact that it looked almost human. Before any of them could react the creature charged at Alvin. Alvin readied himself to dodge the beast. As soon as it was close enough Alvin ducked and then slid under it, missing its claws by mere inches.

Alvin stood up and took aim with his gun. Arron and Tereence did as well. Before Alvin opened fire he said only these words. "This is for my brother you motherfucker!" Then **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

**Well there we are chapter 14 I hope you all liked it and I know I left it at an akward spot but thats what I wanted to do. ANYWHO check out Alvinsevile1o1's stories they are realy good and please review**


	15. Chapter 15 Doyou fear death

chapter 15 Do You Fear Death

**Hello Peoples I'm back with the last chapter of this story aaaawwww BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL and the sequel will be a lot better than this one it will have more action and a lot more blood and carneg ANYWHO on with the story enjoy**

"This is for my brother you motherfucker!" Then **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**! Alvin,Tereence and Arron all fired at the same time at the creature. Alvin fired one hundred and nineteen rounds and was close to running out. Tereence was almost out as well, only having twelve rounds in his shotgun. Arron had about four rounds left in his sniper rifle, he only has a ten round clip. As Alvin was firing his weapon, Arron looked to where Simon was hanging and saw that he was gone!

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! KRACK KRACK KRACK KRACK! JBOOOOOOM JBOOOOOOM! **Alvin,Tereence and Arron fired their guns at a very rapid pace. Alvin's AA12 ran out of shells, after the last shot from Arron's sniper rifle. "SHIT...I'M OUT OF AMMO! I GOTTA RELOAD!" He yelled as he released the spent clip from his gun. He pulled out his spare drum clip from a pouch on his back. He took the clip and loaded it into the gun, and cocked it. Putting a round in the chamber. Alvin put the gun up to his shoulder and started to fire again.

Tereence ran out of shells next and quickly reloaded. Arron soon after Tereence fired his last round had to reload his gun. Then he also fired. No more than ten minutes later. The creature fell down, dead. Alvin,Arron and Tereence stood and breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that was one tough son of a bitch!" Arron said as he stretched out his arms and legs from the continuous firing. Tereence also stretched out his arms,as did Alvin. As Alvin walked up to the creature he noticed something. Alvin leaned down and picked up what looked like an I.D. tag. "Hm, that's interesting." He said to himself. Tereence and Arron walked up behind him and looked at the tag as well. Arron knew right away who the tag belonged to.

Arron backed away slowly and started to run. Alvin and Tereence looked at each other, puzzled as to why their friend had just run off. Alvin started to run after his friend when a noise caught his ears. He stopped and listened closely. It sounded like it was coming from the creature. He walked over to it and noticed that it was moving. Alvin pointed his gun at it ready to fire. Before he pulled the trigger he heard a voice! Though faint it was clear. "A-alvin." The voice kept saying. Alvin lowered his weapon and started to look around the creatures body. Alvin went to the end of the creatures body and found. "SIMON!" Alvin ran over to his brother and almost puked at what he saw.

Simon was laying on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and where his arm and leg was torn off. Alvin knelt down beside his brother. Simon opened his eyes to only see a red blur in front of him. "Alvin, is that you?" Simon asked to make sure that it was indeed his brother. Alvin took Simon's paw and held it tight. Simon nodded his head to let Alvin know that he knew it was indeed him. Tereence and Arron stood a few feet away to give Alvin and Simon some space. "I think we should go outside until it's over." Said Arron. Tereence nodded his head in agreement, and walked outside with Arron.

Alvin was still holding Simon's paw. Simon looked up at his brother and noticed that Alvin had tears in his eyes. "Hey, why the tears? I thought Navy Seals didn't cry." Simon said in a very weak voice. Alvin chuckled and wiped his tears away with his free paw. "Si?" "Yeah." "Please don't leave me. I need you bro, I wouldn't know what I would do without you. I can barely take care of myself from day to day. What will I do if you die?" Alvin lowered his head and started to cry uncontrollably. Simon squeezed Alvin's paw a little harder.

"Alvin, listen to me. I know that we haven't gotten along to well. And that we always fight and argue,but to tell you the truth. I envy you." Alvin was shocked to hear that one word come out of Simon's mouth. "Simon, what do you mea-," "Let me finish,please." Alvin nodded his head. "Well the reason that I envy you is because,you have lived out your dreams. You went out and did what I could never do. You took your life by the balls and made it what you wanted it to be. I couldn't do that, I was to scared and weak to go out there and live life to the fullest. I am very proud to call you my brother,Alvin. You and Theodore have always lived your lives to their maximum. Just promise me one thing?" Alvin looked away for couple of seconds, then looked back at Simon. "Yes,anything Si." Simon took a deep breath and spoke. "Promise me, that you will take care of Jeanette and our kids. She will need help with them,and please tell her and my children, that I...I love them very much. Tell Theodore and Elli the same. I'm sorry Alvin, I l...l...lo..ve you b...br..bro." Simon released his last breath and died in Alvin's arms.

"Simon? Si!? SIMON PLEASE! OH GOD SIMON PLEASE DON'T LEAVE PLEASE, SSSSSSIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMOOOOO OOOONNNNNNNN!" Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs. Arron and Tereence knew that Simon was gone. They both walked back into the building, and then up to their friend. Tereence bent down and put his hand on Alvin's shoulder. Arron knelt on the other side of Alvin and did the same. Alvin was crying in his brothers chest when he felt the hands of his friends on his shoulders. He looked up at them both and sobbed.

"Wh-what am I going to do now. He was the smart one, the brainiac, MY FUCKING BROTHER"! He yelled and collapsed. Arron caught him and let him cry on his shoulder. Tereence felt his blood start to boil. He stood up and cocked his gun. He walked over to the dead creature, and stood in front of it. "You son of a bitch. You took a very good and close friend from me, and now his wife and kids will be without a husband and father. YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Tereence yelled and started to shoot the creature some more. **KRACK KRACK KRACK KRACK KRACK **Alvin looked over at Tereence and sniffed. "Tereence, hey, TEREENCE!" Tereence stopped shooting and looked over at Alvin. "Don't waste your ammo." Alvin said as he stood up. Arron followed suit. Tereence walked back over to Alvin and Arron.

"Well, what do you want to do? Bury him here, or take him with us and bury him with Dave?" Alvin thought for a couple of minutes. "Bury him here. I don't want Jeanette and their kids to see him like this." Arron and Tereence nodded and started to dig a hole for Simon's grave. After Simon was buried, all three friends walked out of the building and back up to the others. Alvin was the first to emerge from the woods. Brittany saw him and ran over to him, jumping in his arms. "ALVIN!" Yelled Theodore as he ran towards his older brother.

Alvin fought back tears as he saw his little brother running towards him. Arron was the next person to exit the woods. Then was followed by Tereence. Brittany noticed that Simon wasn't with them. "Um...guys where is Simon?" She asked. Alvin couldn't take it, he fell to his knees and cried. Brittany knew that something terrible had happened. "Alvin, baby what's wrong, where is Simon?" Alvin was crying to hard to answer, so Arron said it. "We found a trail of blood heading towards a building. We entered and that's when we found Simon,he was hanging from a chain. With one of his arms missing. And a leg as well." Brittany gasped at what she had just heard. She looked at her husband, then back to where her sister was.

Brittany told Tereence to go and get Jeanette for her so she could tell her the news. Tereence nodded his head, then ran to get Jeanette. Brittany knelt back down next to Alvin. She put her paws on his shoulders. "Alvin, I know baby, I am really sorry about Simon. But, how are we going to tell Jeanette what has happened?" Alvin looked up at her and sniffed. "I-I don't know?" Was all he could say. Jeanette came running back with Tereence. "What is going on? Where is Simon? Where is my husband?" She asked looking around for him. Alvin just cried harder when he saw Jeanette.

Brittany rubbed his back, and stood up to face her sister. "Jeanette I know you aren't going to like what I am about to tell you." Jeanette scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?" Brittany took her sisters paws in hers and took a deep breath. " Jeanette, Simon is gone." Jeanette just stood there. trying to figure out what Brittany meant. "What do you mean by gone?" Brittany looked down. "Jean, Simon is dead, Alvin,Arron and Tereence found his body in a building deep in the woods."

Jeanette ripped her paws away from her sister. She looked down at Alvin. She saw that there was blood all over him. Jeanette felt the rage hit her full on, and charged at Alvin. She knocked him down and started to wail on him. Punching and slapping him hard. Brittany,Tereence and Arron ran up and pulled her off of him. "YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE! YOUR HIS BROTHER FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Jeanette yelled at the top of her lungs. Alvin couldn't take it, he blew. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! DAMN IT JEANETTE HE DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS!" Jeanette stopped fighting and stood there. Alvin started to sob. " I tried to save him. If that thing hadn't attacked us, I would have saved him." Brittany and Jeanette both looked at Alvin. Shocked at what they both had just heard, Tereence came up beside his friend. "It's true, something attacked us."

Arron stept up next to Tereence. "Yeah, if we didn't have to fight with that, creature. Simon would still be alive." Jeanette walked up to Alvin and hugged him. "I am really sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to yell at you, can you please forgive me?" Alvin pushed her back a little and nodded his head as to say yes. Jeanette smiled and hugged him again.

**RRRRRRUUUUUMMMMM** Alvin and the others heard what sounded like a monster truck revving its engine, coming down the road. "Girls get behind us!" Alvin yelled, and put his gun up to his shoulder, ready to kill who ever or what ever was heading there way. Tereence squinted his eyes and realized what it was. "Um, Alvin, it's ok." Alvin looked over at Tereence with a confused look. "What do you mean It's ok?" Tereence pointed in the direction of the on coming thing. "It's a car." Alvin looked at the moving object, Tereence was right, it was a car.

As all three of them lowered there weapons, the car came to a stop in front of them. Alvin,Tereence and Arron walked over to the driver's side, and motioned for the driver to lower his window. The driver did as instructed. "What's your name?" Alvin asked, readying his gun, just in case. The driver of the Camaro looked up at Alvin. "My name is Brandon, nice to meet yah."

**Background music begins to play**

**AWAKE AND ALIVE BY SKILLET**

**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

**It's getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breath into me at last **

**[chorus]**

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**Here(right here) right now(right now)**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't ever gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**you breathe into me again**

**[chorus]**

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want cause this is my life**

**Here(right here) right now(right now)**

**Don't look back and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

**In your arms I feel you breath**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**

**[chorus]**

**I'm awake I'm alive **

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want cause this is my life**

**here(right here) right now(right now)**

**Don't look back and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside **

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Waking up,Waking up**

**Well there you have it the end of this story but don't worry there will be a sequel I am ending it here cause I have to I have my reasons but if you guys and gals want the sequel to get here faster than all you have to do is review If I get over 55 reviews I will have the sequel up after the 55th review thank to the following people who have reviewed this story**

**Pokemon ranger trainer**

**Guest**

**MJ dancer**

**alvinnascar5**

**Alvinsevile101**

**Munkedupjoe213**

**critic**

**weemusiclover1999**

**Snoopmunk121**

**Again thank you all for reviewing you guys and gals are the best**


End file.
